Going The Distance
by 13xgreeniex13
Summary: When Kurt is missing is Blaine able to go out of his way and find the boy he loves? Is he able to go the distance for Kurt?


**Story Line created by my Best Friend Nicola :D Greatly edited by me though. I give that beautiful girl all the credit, however.**

'Kurt?' I knocked on his dorm at Dalton. 'Love? Are you in there?' I cautiously turned the door knob. I found it to be open, Kurt always locked his door. 'Kurt, I'm coming in.' I slowly pushed open the door. Kurt's clothes were thrown all over the floor and his bed remained un-made. 'Kurt? KURT?' I yelled. I strode across his room, pulling open his bathroom door, not caring whether or not he may have been in there. I gasped. Kurt's expensive facial creams were thrown all over his bathroom, some leaking into huge puddles on the floor. Something was definitely off. I sprinted out of Kurt's room, into the hallway and slammed Kurt's door. I turned to my left and saw a platinum blonde hair. 'Jeff!' I called. I ran to him and grabbed his arm, turning him to face me before he could do so himself.

'Have you seen Kurt?' I asked between gasps of breath.

'What? Why?'Jeff asked, his eyes widening 'Did-'

'He just didn't come to any of our classes today, I'm just worried. Have you seen him?' I stabilized my voice.

'I saw him running down the stairs this morning, I can't be sure if he was crying or not but it looked like he was. Do you think –'

'I don't know what to think, Jeff' I sighed. 'Thank You' I smiled a sad smile at Jeff. I turned my back to him and briskly walked down the end of the corridor.

'Tell me when you find him!'

'Okay'

I walked around the school stopping each Warbler in the hall and knocking on every single one of their dorms, asking if any of them had seen Kurt. All the answers were the same, either 'No, sorry' or 'I saw his walking down the staircase'. That was until I stopped at David's door. He opened it before I could knock, bumping straight into me.

'Oh my bad' He turned and looked. 'Blaine! What's up buddy?'

'Have you seen Kurt?'

'Yeah, this morning. Did you guys have a fight or something?'

I raised my eyebrows at this. 'No, why? Did he say we did?'

'He didn't say much of anything. I saw him sitting in the courtyard this morning alone so I asked him where you were and he just ran of crying with his head in his hands. Did you forget your Anniversary or something, man?

'No, our Anniversary is March 15th and his Birthday is June 23rd. He seriously started crying when you asked where I was?' I felt a sharp pain on the left side of my body, right where my heart is.'

'I have no clue what's going on, but you need to fix it. He looked so-so broken.'

I felt a lump rise in my throat 'So he didn't say anything to you? I haven't seen him all day-'

'He never said anything to me. I did catch 'Too good to be true' and 'I knew it'. Have you checked his house yet?' I shook my head. He turned me and faced me towards the exit. 'Go.' He gave me a slight push. I ran until I reached the parking lot. I jumped into my car and jumped into my Bentley, slamming the door with tremendous force. I buckled myself in at lightning speed, started the car then pressed heavily on the gas. I drove exceptionally fast, whilst still staying within the laws of the road. The last thing I needed was to be pulled over by a cop at a time like this. Was I being dramatic? Overly, but this if Kurt and all I need to do is ensure he's safe.

I came to a hard stop outside of his house, my tires screeching against the asphalt. I quickly pulled open my door and slammed it once again. I watched as Burt all but ran out of the house, slamming the door of his home.

'Good Afternoon, Mr. Hummel. Have you seen Kurt? He didn't come to any classes and –'

'I was about to ask you the same thing. He was supposed to be here an hour ago. Wait, he didn't go to class today? At all?'

'No, Sir. People saw him this morning. I'll find him though, Sir. I promise. Trust me.'

'I do, Blaine.' He rested on of his hands atop my shoulder, squeezing slightly before releasing his hold. 'Text or call me if I have to file a Missing Persons Report' I watched as his eyes filled with worry'

'Yes, Sir. I doubt that will be necessary though. If he's in trouble – Not that I think he is for even one minute Mr. Hummel, Sir – He can take care of himself. He's a fighter.'

'Just like his mother. She was always the strong one.'

'If she was strong as well then he got it from both of you, Mr. Hummel'

He smiled at me 'Call me Burt, son. You're a good kid. I'm glad my boy found you'

'I'm glad he found me to, Burt' I said before climbing back into my car. I watched as Burt sat down on the steps in front of his house and buried his face in his hands. If this was hard for me I can't imagine how hard it must be for him.

I drove to and searched every place in which I though Kurt would be hoping to find him. No luck. _Think Blaine. Think._

_**Kurt was leaning against my chest as the credits of P.S I Love You appeared on the screen. I pressed a kiss to his hair, causing him to break the silent spell of the room.**_

'_**Babe?'**_

'_**Yes, Love?' I clasped one his hands between mine.**_

'_**Do you have a favorite place? Like, a place you go to when you're upset or need time to think, just by yourself. Away from the harsh realities of life?' He looked up at me with a small smile on his face.**_

'_**Not anymore. When I was little there was this little river in the forest behind my house. My Dad used to take me there with Farrah. He bought a bench and we would sit there for hours skipping stones, singing songs, roasting marshmallows. Just being a family. Until he left and moved to Italy with Catherine. Sometimes I would go sit in that very same spot and call him and it would be just like old times. I used to sometimes go and sit there and just think about what life was like before the divorce, how close we were and how much we loved each other. Then the area was ruined to build another home behind ours, and it was gone. I remember watching the developers cut down the trees and fill in the lake. I cried for a whole week. It was as if all those memories were ripped away from me, never to be seen again. That's when things started at school. I've never had a place like that since then. Why do you ask, Love?'**_

'_**Oh, I was just wondering if you had one too. That's all'**_

'_**Hm…What's yours?' I released his hands and wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him closer to me.**_

'_**When things first started getting bad with Karofsky, I visited my Mom at her grave. I used to have long talks to her about Dad, Glee Club and School and everything. One day when I was visiting her, my car wouldn't start and there were no bars, at all. So I started walking to find a signal to call my Dad for help, I walked all the way through the Agricultural field nearby and just kept walking for about thirty minutes. Not long enough to get out of the grounds, you know? Just enough to get really deep into them. Well, I came across this very secluded area, the grass was almost as tall as I was. I found this huge tree with a giant, abandoned tree house in it. I climbed up the ladder and opened the latch and was blown away. I mean, the interior was covered in dust and cobwebs but almost everything had stayed preserved. Like, there are posters on the wall from the 60's and 70's. There was also an old record player. I brought some of my Mom's old records and put them there. The player was still working too! It was amazing! All I had to do was dust it out. I put in a few pillow seats, brought a few books and now it's where I like to go to relax, where I went to escape the bullying, where I go when I'm sad. You want to know the best thing about it though?'**_

'_**What?'**_

'_**There's this large window. The tree house overlooks this lake and it's absolutely stunning. If I go during the day I can see families rowing on the lake or fishing, it's like something out of a painting. Then there's the sun setting over the water and the pink and orange shining all through the structure and at night you can see the stars reflecting on the water and its pure bliss. It reminds me that there is still some good on this earth. There has to be.'**_

'_**That sounds amazing, Kurt. Will you take me there someday?'**_

'_**Of course I will'**_

'_**I love you, Kurt'**_

'_**I love you more, Blaine'**_

'_**I love you most' I kissed the bridge of his nose.**_

I quickly dialed the Hummel Residence.

'Blaine? Blaine, is that you?'

'Yes, Sir. It is'

'Have you found him? Have you, kid?'

'Not yet, but I think I know where he is. I'll call you when I find him, that's a promise sir.'

'Thank You. You're a good kid. I can see why Kurt loves you'

'I can see why he respects you. I have to go now, sir. It's not safe for me to be on my phone while driving'

'Okay, Kid. Call me'

'I will'

I hung up on Burt and drove as fast as I could to the grounds.

*BREAK*

I made it to the Agricultural grounds in record time, considering I broke almost every traffic law in existence. I jumped out of the car and ran through the parking lot and into the field. I had no idea where I was supposed to go from here, but God so help me if I didn't find Kurt. Advantage of doing cross country? The ability to run for prolonged periods of time without the need to rest.

After a long hour search I came across what I was looking for. Sitting in a tree, 100 yards away from me, was a well camouflaged tree house hidden from watchful eyes. I sprinted towards the ladder of the structure and quickly began to make my way up its steps. A loud cry sounded from above my head and that cleared all of my previous thoughts. My body was now running on pure adrenaline. I had to help Kurt. Once at the top, I attempted to hastily open the latch to grant to entrance into the tree house but it wouldn't budge. 'Kurt! Kurt are you in there?' I soon became frustrated with the latch and violently began the punch the slightly rotting wood around it. I could feel wood splintering into my hand and the rusty metal of the latch slicing cuts into my hand. Blood began to trickle down my hand but I didn't care, I kept punching the wood until it gave way and the door fell open. I pulled myself up through the square cutting of the wood above me and threw myself into the building. I quickly looked around the room and spotted Kurt looking frozen, staring out through the window. I picked myself up of the floor and made my way towards him.

'Kurt. Kurt are you-' I placed my hand on his shoulder and he violently jumped away from me. I couldn't help but feel the slight prick at my heart due to him action.

'Blaine!' Kurt shouted in freight, wiping away his tears. Washing away all evidence of his sadness. 'How did you find me?' Kurt attempted to glare at me, but his sadness gave him away, only making him look like a kicked puppy.

'Kurt, I _know _you. You're my boyfriend. I love you' I watched as he flinched at my words and more tears filled his eyes. 'Why are you here, Love? You had your Dad and I very worried'

'Don't! Don't call me that, Blaine! You weren't supposed to find me, nobody was meant to find me!'

I couldn't hide the hurt from my face. 'But you- Kurt, what's wrong?'

'EVERYTHING! Everything is wrong, Blaine!' Kurt started yelling and threw his hands in the air.

'Kurt, stop. Just calm down and breathe'

'Don't tell me what to do Blaine!' He screeched.

'Please, just listen to me.'

'I refuse to calm down, Blaine' He snarled, turning away to face the window.

'Look at me' He didn't move 'Kurt! LOOK AT ME!' He whipped his head to face me at a rapid pace. A glare permanently fixed on his face. I reached out and took his face between my hands. He resisted for a few seconds before he realized I wasn't going to let him go. His face began to soften and more tears began to fall down his cheeks.

'I'm sorry, Blaine. I just- I don't know what to do!' He crumpled, and fell against me. I could do nothing but catch him and fall with him to the floor. I pulled him onto my lap and slowly began to rock side to side.

'About what, Love?'

'This- This- This Girl! She came knocking on my door at Dalton. I-I-I-I did-didn't know her so I asked her who she was. She-She said her name was Tawny and that she knew you' He managed to get out between his gasps for air throughout his sobbing. 'She-She said you did-didn't l-love me and th-that you love her a-a-and you were just w-with me to screw with m-my head because it's f-funny to watch some p-p-pathetic l-loser like me fall for s-someone like y-you who I could have n-never had in the first place then get my h-heart b-broken'

'Kurt…'

'Blaine, tell me. Just tell me now. I need to know if it's true!'

'Kurt, she…'

'Don't you _dare_ think of lying to me, Blaine Anderson!'

'I wouldn't _dream _of lying or hurting you, Kurt. I love you, _so _much.'

'Then why'd-'

I let out a deep sigh, cutting of his question. 'Kurt, I grew up with her. Our parents used to be in the pink ladies together. She was my best friend for _years_. When I was thirteen I began to see her become more interested in me, more than friends. I tried to tell her repeatedly that I was _gay_ and it was never going to change but she couldn't take no for an answer. She said I was way to 'good-looking' and 'masculine' to ever be gay. She soon began to become overly obsessive so I stopped being associated with her and when I came to Dalton we just stopped communicating all together. She came over to visit me, I'm guessing my mom told her where she could find me and we talked. She _swore_ she was over me and that it was just a childish, immature phase that she thankfully grew out of so I told her about you, or utterly amazing and gorgeous you are and how I loved you. I have no idea how she managed to get your room number but I promise you Kurt that it will _not_ happen again, that I _never_ have and _never_ have feelings for Tawny, my crazy Ex best friend.'

'How do I know you're not lying to me?'

'First of all, I love you. Second of all, I'm gay. Third, I have you and Fourth?'

I laid Kurt down on the ground and hovered over him on my hands and knees. I bent down to press my lips to Kurt's and I heard him softly whimper. The kiss started of incredibly slow and passionate as hell, in order for me to try to convey my feelings to Kurt. The passion didn't stop just there. Kurt began unbuttoning my Blazer and once he completed his task I quickly removed it without taking my lips off his and began helping Kurt remove his.

In no time we were both shirtless revealing a well defined six pack on Blaine and the slender firm stomach with a four pack on Kurt. We both got quick to work on each other's pants and underwear, soon we were both passionately kissing, clashing our naked bodies together. What followed was slow and sweet, passionate love making as the sun set over the lake cast hues of orange and pink to shine through the window of the tree house, as if it was meant to be.

When it was over they both laid facing each other on the wooden floor gazing into each other's eyes.

'Please believe me, Kurt, when I say I love you and I always will. Forever and always, Love'

'I believe you. I love you so much, Blaine, _so_ much. I'm sorry, Babe'

I cupped his face in my hand 'Don't be'

We exchanged another passionate kiss that left us both slightly gasping for air when it was over. We both got changed on opposite sides of the room, stealing quick glances at one another and smiling when we got caught by the other. I quickly called Burt and told him that Kurt was safe and he had nothing to worry about. I reassured his that Kurt would be home very soon and he could count on it.

'Babe?'

'Yes, Love?'

'Come watch the sunset with me' He smiled and reached his hand out for me to take. I stuffed my phone back into my pocket and walked over to him, taking his and in mine and dropping on the floor behind him. Kurt leaned back into my chest and I clasped his free hand in mine. He brought both my hands to his lips and whispered 'I love you' to which I responded my kissing the top of his head. We watched the colors of the sun disappear and morph into the purplish and blue hues of dusk. We got up and made our way down the ladder. Once safe on the ground we intertwined our hands again and Kurt led the way to the Agriculture grounds parking lot. He knew the area better than I did.

'Did you drive, Kurt?'

'No, I took the bus'

I mock gasped 'Kurt Elizabeth Hummel taking the bus? 2012 must be happening soon!' He lightly slapped me in my side and kissed me on my cheek.

'What was that for?'

'Being you'

I felt myself lightly begin to blush as we reached the parking lot. I dragged him over to the passenger side and opened the door for him, helping him into his seat and closing his door. I quickly made my way into the driver's side, closed the door and started the car.

We talked and laughed the whole way to Kurt's house. When we arrived, Burt stepped out onto the front porch.

'Well it looks like I have some explaining to do..' Kurt sighed.

'Yeah, Good luck. I love you Kurt.

'I love you too, Blaine Warbler'

'L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is very, very extraordinary. E is even more than anyone that you adore can. Love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make it. Take my heart and please don't break it. Love was made for me and you.' I sank to Kurt. He began to blush and leaned over to slightly peck me on the lips.

'I'll talk to you later, Babe.'

'Ciao, Love'

I watched and he walked to the porch toward his Dad and turned to quickly wave goodbye and blow me a kiss. Going the Distance for Kurt Hummel, the love of my life? _Always_ worth it.


End file.
